


Its Such A Beautiful Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Korean Dave, M/M, Sadstuck, Wow, also mute dave, but its so bad, filipino John, sh, the happy is fake, this took so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aight so I did a vote on g+ and johndave won so take this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Such A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

John usually left his door unlocked, so of course he had now, too. You  
opened it and walked in, seeing him sitting there on that old, beat up  
couch that had been there for years. He looked up from his phone screen  
upon hearing the door open.

"Hey." He said, smiling. You walked closer to the couch and signed  
" _hey_ " back to him.

_"What's up?"_ You asked. He grinned and showed you his phone  
screen, revealing the site he always bought dumb merchandise off.

"There's a ton of new merch, plus everything is like half off." He  
explained, still grinning.

_"Holy shit you are such a nerd."_ You signed, sitting on the  
couch next to him. He laughed and turned off his phone, setting it on  
the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked, looking at you. He  
kind of always had to look at you to know if you were going to say  
something, otherwise you would just tap his shoulder or something to get  
his attention.

_"Sure, but let me pick this time. I don't think I can take_  
'classics' any longer." you signed back. Honestly you were pretty  
proud of you ASL skills. Bro made you take classes for it when you were  
pretty young, you being mute and all.

"Fine." He sighed. You knew he wasn't angry though. He turned on the tv  
and handed you a wii remote.  
You scrolled through Netflix until passing over a movie you had been  
meaning to watch for a while, "It's Such A Beautiful Day". You had read  
a few reviews and summaries for it online and heard it was pretty good,  
though sad.

You selected it and set the wiimote down, leaning against John. You  
watched the screen intently as it passed through the protagonists days,  
thoughts, and memories.

By the end of the movie John was practically sobbing, clinging to you  
and wiping his eyes under his glasses.

"Why would you let me w-watch that?" He choked out. You laughed lightly,  
thinking _crybaby_. You hugged and shushed him, calming him down.

 

+++

You sat in the malls food court, waiting for John to show up. You made  
plans to meet with him here for "froyo".

You had waited for like ten minutes until he came stumbling over to you,  
apologizing for being late.

_"What got you so held up?"_ You asked, standing up to take his  
hand and walk towards the small frozen yogurt stand.

"My car was being a shit and broke down." He said, allowing you to  
gently pull him by his hand. You nodded.

_Blueberry_. Of course. He always got blueberry. It was his  
favorite out of all the flavors. You personally didn't like the  
blueberry frozen yogurt. You always went for strawberry, or pumpkin when  
it was October or November.

But right now it was April so you got strawberry. He got blueberry. You  
sat in your usual place and ate. It was mostly quiet but he would  
occasionally bring up something he saw online or something he thought  
was funny.

After finishing you ended up going back to his house with him. He sat on  
one end of the couch and you layed with your head on the other ends arm,  
your legs over his.

_"Bro took my fucking phone charger again."_ you complained. He  
laughed but looked at you sympathetically.

"Again? What a dick." He said.

_"Yeah. He needs to get off his ass and buy his own charger."_  
you signed.

"Or, you could move in with me. I wouldn't take your charger." He  
suggested. You thought he was kidding at first but looking at his face  
you realized he was serious. You nodded eagerly, sitting up. He smiled.

+++

You set down the last box in the living room. Moving was difficult with  
such weak arms, plus bro was reluctant tohelped. After the day he said you could move in, he helped you make  
arrangements.

You walked to his, your room. The room he now shared with you, and  
flopped on the bed. The lighting in the room was kind of painful but  
whatever. It hit your slightly tanned skin in a way that kind of burned.

John walked in a moment later, laying next to you in the bed. You rolled  
over to be closer to him. He wrapped an arm around you.

"Welcome home." He said.

+++

You were eating dinner at some fancy restaurant. It was a celebration  
for you and John living together for about eight months. The light was  
hitting his dark skin perfectly and you were so happy you were with him.

"You know," he began, looking at his food.

"It's so rude when people propose in public. I mean, it's like  
pressuring the person more than you need to." He said. You nodded. It  
always made you mad when you saw people proposing in football stadiums  
and shit on tv.

 

Once you left he pulled you into the park. He looked around for a  
moment, as did you, and saw that no one was around. He kneeled down on  
one knee and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, opening it and  
revealing a ring.

"Will you ma--"

_bzzz_

Your phone buzzed, snapping you out of your thoughts and fantasies,  
hopes, and bringing you back to the reality that you hated and felt  
trapped in.

**EB: so what I'm trying to say is that this relationship isn't**  
**really working out. We can barely even communicate.**   
**EB: i think we should end it now before someone gets hurt too**  
**badly.**   
**EB: we never really belonged as more than friends  
anyway.**

You didn't even have it in you to cry. You just sat there, staring at  
the small wall of blue text on your screen. There were so many things  
you could respond with. You could try to convince him to stay with you.  
You could get mad at him. You could beg him not to do this. You could  
ask what you did wrong.

**TG: okay**


End file.
